Adventure in..Fairly tale land?!?
by HeeraM
Summary: thsi was one of my creative writing assaianments! it is a crossover of many animes i have seen but it is mainly Fushigi Yuugi(please review, it helps to know whats good and what isnt)


"Adventure in...Fairy tale land?!?"  
  
  
  
The Konan empire was saved by Miaka a.k.a " The Priestess of Suzaku" and the seven celestial warriors. She was eager to go home but she didn't want to leave her friends. So a few decided to go with her. Well anyway Miaka was looking around in the forbidden or at least ancient reference room... again! She happened to stumble upon another enchanted book. So being wiser than before she went home and grabbed Tauski and Chichiri and dragged them to the reference room and started to read the book. They were magically transported to another realm. After wondering through the woods and encountering an evil queen, 7 dwarfs, and a lady with black hair they reached a meadow. As Bambi ran by Miaka realized, as usual, was hungry. "I wish..." but before she could finish that sentence there was a puff of smoke and a blue eyed, blond, puppy faced boy appeared. "Hi my name is Quatre and I'll be your genie for the time being, how may I help you?" Everyone was dazed, but even if they could speak he was talking too fast for anyone to respond." I am a new improved genie, unlike those stupid genies you get UNLIMITED wishes, as in as many as you want!" "Well enough with the chit chat what do ya want?" Still dazed Miaka stuttered "f-f-food?" "Alright" said Quatre, he folded his arms and shook his head but as he did his little fez fell off. "Heh heh" he said as he picked it up, and a banquet appeared. "Buh bye" and a poof he disappeared. Chichiri and Tauski both said "Man I'm hungry" but by the time they looked up Miaka had eaten it all. "Oops I guess I was really hungry... heh um.., bye bye" Miaka said as she darted away, Chichiri and Tauski were close behind her. They almost tripped over a tortoise and a hare. Just then Miaka stopped and They slammed into her. Tauski looked up "Wow" there was a 16 meter robot standing in front of him. The door opened and out jumped a rugged looking guy with purrsion blue eyes and brown hair, Miaka, Tauski, and Chichiri stood petrified, oh the death stare on this strangers face was enough to make any villain shiver. "What are you doing here, in the middle of a battle field? "Okay" they turned around and there was another robot, "no that is scary" said Miaka. "We will leave if you tell us your name". "Ok if you must know it is Heero Yuy, now leave" he responded". And they ran away quickly, very quickly. "All right lets split up and look for a way home, we will meet up where we met that Quatre fellow". Quatre appeared and said "Did you call me?". "No we were just talking about were you met us" said Chichiri. "Jeez you humans" he said angrily as he disappeared. So Miaka went north, Tauski went east, and Chichiri went west.  
A few hours later Miaka arrived at the meeting place and she had to wait a while for Tauski and Chichiri. They both had a foolish story. "I was chased by an angry bear, he was mumbling something about porridge" said Chichiri. "And there was a wolf" said Tauski "He wouldn't leave me alone, he told me he knew a better way to my grandmas house, I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, he wouldn't listen so I had to torch him", "This fan comes in handy, Ya know". "Hey that's my line, Ya know" said Chichiri, so they started bickering like children. "Well I didn't find anything either" said Miaka. "It was getting dark and they were getting hungry. "Quatre, Quatre?". "Where are you?" "Hmm, maybe if I wish..." said Miaka. Quatre appeared, Miaka was angry so she asked "how come you didn't respond to your name?". And so he said "I only responded to my name before because I had nothing better to do, well anyway what do you want now?" And again Miaka responded "food", very surprised Quatre said "food again?, very well if that is what you want" and again there was a banquet of food. This time Tauski and Chichiri got some. They made their beds and went to sleep . It was rather peaceful other than an occasional complaint from Miaka. In the morning they ate the left overs ,and started to look for a road. "I have an idea" said Tauski, "lets wish ourselves home" "Good idea Tauski" said Chichiri. So Tauski said "Hey Quatre I wish we were home" and Quatre appeared "Sorry I can't do that". "I thought you could give us anything we wanted" said the yet again aggravated Miaka. "Well I could if..." he said with a smile on his face "you go get my lamp!". "Alright we'll do it" Miaka started "but where is it?". "There is a place in the middle of the south woods" he said "a crazy guy lives there" and he disappeared. So they went south into the darkest woods of all. "I don't like it in here" Miaka said as they went deeper into the forest. "Its only gonna get worse, Ya know" said Chichiri. Miaka stopped dead in her tracks and looked up, sniffed the air and yelled "food". Then she darted west, so again Tauski and Chichiri had to run after her. When they finally caught up to her Miaka was eating something. "MIAKA!, where did you get the?!" asked Tauski. "Mhmhuhm" she mumbled as she pointed at a candy house. "I really don't think you should eat that" said Chichiri. The houses door opened, Miaka chocked on her gingerbread, and out stepped the most scary/hideous thing any of them had ever seen. Miaka shrieked, and out of the woods flew a large rock ,it hit the scary thing and knocked it out. A deep semi-familiar voice came from where the rock came from "Heh, Relena has been scaring the tourist... again ,this is a constant problem with her" Out jumped none other than Heero, "oh it's you" he said. "thanks for hitting it" Miaka said, "Like I said a constant prob. " he replied, "So what are you doing?". "We are looking for a crazy guy that has lamps". "Well since you gave such a good description, I have no clue" said Heero, "Maybe I know what your talking about, go east and you will run into him." They walked for a while and found a long table covered in lamps. "Hi I'm Gourry the mad hatter", "Your here about Quatre's home right?, Well here it is but first you have to go get me a laptop.". "Here is the money ,go find Lain. " Fine" said Miaka. They wondered off into the woods again and found a sign that said "Gateway This way~" "finally a sign thought Miaka. So they Found the store and walked in, There were wires ever where and in the middle of the store on a master computer was Lain. "What do you want to buy?" said Lain, Miaka looked around and looked at the money "that one" she said and pointed at the only one they could afford. "Okay" Lain said as she got up, took the money and handed them the laptop, She said thank you and they left. They gave Gourry the laptop and took the lamp. They got out of the forest to the meadow. "We have your lamp" and Quatre appeared and took the lamp. They woke up in the living room, all three of them sat up and said "I just had the strangest dream"  
THE END!  
  



End file.
